Odd Number
by lallla
Summary: Syaoran Li finds out that his classmate, Sakura, is actually a princess, and automatically assumes that she's spoiled and sheltered. Determined to prove otherwise, Sakura agrees to do whatever Syaoran asks of her, no matter how kinky and wrong it may be.
1. one

Disclaimer: What do you think?! Here's a short poem if you don't understand. Clamp is what I don't own Because all I have is an old bone I don't have a cent or dime To even buy me a small piece of lime So please I hope you understand For all I have to give is sand.  
  
In other words, I DON'T OWN CLAMP! (But I wish I did)  
  
A/N: I made up everything ok? So just read on please!  
  
Odd number  
  
By: Lizzy  
  
Prologue  
January 1,  
  
Dear diary,  
  
Today is officially the beginning of my life. This was the diary my mom gave to me when I was small. I decided to use it on the year I am to turn 16. And today it is that year.  
  
Except the part of today when Touya caught himself on fire, nothing special happened on New Year's Eve. So I have decided to fill this page me and what I will become in a couple of months.  
  
I beg of you not to laugh (it's not like you will) but I'm a princess. It's true! Being a princess right now, a.k.a year 2003, isn't easy. Have you heard of those rumors about Japan going on monarchy? It's all true and I will be the next queen. Touya, my brother was supposed to be the one but refused the title and handed it down to me.  
  
When I turn 16, which is in a couple of months, I will start to do my duties. Being a princess isn't all luxury. It's pretty hard. The media is always after you. Imagine 5 schools a month. Moving from school to school is hard. People are always after me. My schoolmates treat me like royalty and I don't want that! They make me feel like an odd number! Popular people chase after me and countless mindless boys drool over me. Why? BECAUSE I'M A FREAKIN' PRINCESS! I just wish someday I'd meet the perfect guy. Someday, I know I will.  
  
Being a princess was supposed to be a secret. I guess with all the media the secret wont be a secret for long. Even for just one day. I wish that I were normal, I would give anything. Even my title, but I cant do that can I? I have to go to sleep now. Good night. -Sakura*  
*****************************************  
  
That's it! Hope you liked it. So what? Dump or Keep? Please tell me in your reviews! If the reviews exceed 14 I'll continue the story. Please! I would really like a successful story. Onegai. 


	2. two

Thanks for all those who reviewed. Greatly appreciated! ARIGATO! So here it is, CHAPTER 1!  
  
Odd number  
  
By: Lizzy  
  
Chapter 1- Welcome!  
  
*******"He's not the same guy we used to know"*******  
  
In the Kinomoto residence, a girl of the age of 15 sat on the couch crying on her father.  
  
"Sakura, I know being a 'princess' is hard but I trust you would be perfect for the job. I know you will be a great princess." His father comforted. Sakura still did not stop her sobbing.  
  
"You knew accepting this title, was accepting the fact of a hard life. But you will make yours worthwhile with all the people you will soon help." He continued. As these words were heard by her, she lifter her head and wiped her tears away.  
  
"That guy wasn't worth it anyway! He was a big loser! Come on! What boyfriend would give a picture of him to his girlfriend?! It's a good thing your punches sent him to the hospital!" Touya angrily asked. Sakura giggled a bit and decided to lighten up a bit,  
  
"Anyway, I have a surprise for you." He said handing Sakura a long envelope. Sakura carefully opened it and gaped at what she saw what the envelope consists.  
  
Two airplane tickets to Tomoeda, Tokyo Japan.  
  
She threw herself at her father and pulled him into a hug. She smiled brightly.  
  
"Really Otousan? Tomoeda?" She asked hoping this weren't a dream. Fujitaka nodded smiling.  
  
"Yes my daughter, those are two genuine tickets to Tomoeda. The place where your mother grew up in. One for you and one for Touya." He explained. Then a worried look on Sakura's face appeared.  
  
"But where will Touya and I be staying?" She asked. Fujitaka grinned.  
  
"Touya will have his own apartment while you will be staying with Tomoyo." He said grinning. Sakura's tears were long forgotten and happiness was all she could think of. She started jumping around with joy.  
  
"When will we be leaving?" She asked again.  
  
"Tomorrow morning." He replied. Sakura nodded.  
  
"That means I have to pack! Then.... Oyasumi!" She said skipping off to her room, excited.  
  
"Poor girl. She is still young yet she has to grow up in such a hurry." Fujitaka said to his son. Touya nodded.  
  
"I can't help but feel responsible for all of this." He said to his father.  
  
*****************  
  
After packing and preparing for the upcoming trip, Sakura lies down on her stomach and brings out a small pink book.  
  
Her diary.  
  
She took hold of the charm on her necklace which is a key and gazes at it. On the end of the key was a hollow circle and in the middle was a star. She used it to open her diary and uses a pink pen to start writing.  
  
January 25  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
DAMN THAT ASSHOLE! I still can't believe that Eiji betrayed me. So much for 'As long as there is the moon and a sun I will always love you' and 'I will never live without you!'. Yeah right! He couldn't leave me since I'm his gold mine! It's a good thing he wont be able to slither for a while considering the fact he's in the hospital. Hehehehe...  
  
It's all the media's fault! I wouldn't be running from place to place if they would stop bugging me! It wouldn't be easy trusting people. I just hope I'll find new friends in Tomoeda.  
  
Look on the bright side, I'm moving to Tomoeda. I'm going to see Tomoyo again. I'll be leaving tomorrow morning. Speaking of flight I should be sleeping already. I have to wake up real early. Night, night.  
Sakura*  
  
********************  
  
Tomoeda .. Daidoujii Residence..  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, is Sakura's room ready?" Sonomi asked her daughter. Tomoyo nodded while smiling.  
  
"I can't wait for her to arrive!" Tomoyo exclaimed excitedly. The door opened and the butler entered.  
  
"Mrs. Daidoujii, Ms. Sakura is here." He informed them. For a while the two ladies exchanged glances then ran to the front door. Tomoyo arrived first and greeted Sakura with a hug.  
  
"TOMOYO!!"  
  
"SAKURA!!" They yelled in unison. It was obvious they missed each other. Sonomi arrived and hugged Sakura.  
  
"Obaasan.. " She said while hugging her. When they parted Sonomi smiled.  
  
"Tomoyo, why don't you show Sakura her room while I fix us something to snack on?" Sonomi asked her daughter. Tomoyo nodded and took Sakura's hand and ran to her room. After a long flight of stairs, Tomoyo opened the door to reveal a large bedroom with pink wallpaper and a queen size bed with Sakura flowers on the bed sheets. Sakura awed at the beautiful room that was now hers.  
  
"I fixed it up myself." Tomoyo commented. Sakura gave Tomoyo a bear hug.  
  
"It's the coolest room ever! Thank you so much!" She said to her. Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"You're very welcome." She replied. Sakura pulled away with tears in her eyes. Tomoyo looked at her with concern.  
  
"Why are you crying, Saki?" she asked with great concern. She chuckled a bit.  
  
"I don't know." She replied wiping her tears away. Tomoyo giggled. She sat on the floor and opened sakura's suitcase.  
  
"Why don't we get started?" She asked. Sakura nodded and sat beside her. Sakura took out her clothes one by one with the help of Tomoyo while enjoying a small conversation.  
  
"When I found out you were coming home, I hugged the computer because of your email!" Tomoyo said hugging Sakura's side. Sakura told Tomoyo that Tomoeda was her home. Everything she loved was there. So ever since then, Tomoyo used the word home for the both of them. Sakura smiled.  
  
"I love everything about this place! Do you remember the kid we used to hang out with when we were 8? I think he had amber eyes and brown hair. Do you know him now?" She asked curiously. Tomoyo looked away.  
  
"Li-kun?" She softly reminded. Sakura's eyes brightened.  
  
"YEAH!! Syao-kun! What ever happened to him?" She asked with great curiosity.  
  
"He goes to our school. But just avoid him ok?" She warned her. Sakura nodded but her face had 'Confusion' printed on her face.  
  
"Why?" She asked. Tomoyo tried to smile.  
  
"Let's just say that 'he's not the guy we used to know'." She replied. Sakura nodded knowing Tomoyo didn't like the subject.  
  
'I'll just have to find out for myself then.' She thought. Tomoyo stood up.  
  
"Come on! Let's ask my mom if we could go shopping for your new wardrobe." She said grinning. Sakura returned the grin.  
  
"LET'S!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry for the long wait! I lost the notebook I had it in so I had to find it. AND I DID!!! Stay tune for more okay? So, now press the review button before it gets lonely! BYE!!!  
  
-lizzy ;p 


	3. gomen

Dear faithful readers,  
  
Hi. I've been receiving messages that I continue my story but I cant right now. No, not because of school but because of my laptop. it. uh. crashed. tearsob  
  
I'm very sorry but there's nothing I can do. I'll try my best to do it during my free time with the other old computer but I promise this story isn't going to vanish. You'll see a new chapter probably by the end of this month or at the beginning of august due to the fact that we'll be buying a new pc. Thanks.  
  
Please tell me in your reviews if you still want me to proceed with this story. Thanks. Bye. sorry ok?  
  
Love, Lizzy 


	4. three

8768721_ODD_NUMBER__90872  
  
9878990_CHAPTER_II_89767871  
  
"Just another first day"  
  
-Monday_Morning-  
  
Sakura groggily woke up from her deep slumber by the alarm of her clock.  
  
'What the-'she thought as she gazed at the clock.  
  
-------------  
7:15  
-------------  
  
She read. As these numbers sunk in, a rush of adrenaline went through her body.  
  
"HOE???!!!!!"  
  
She ran through the room, bathing, changing as fast as she could. Once she proved to be presentable the teenage princess ran downstairs only to find out the living room to be empty.  
  
"HOEEE????!!!!" She ran to the kitchen and saw what she neither wanted or needed to see.  
  
"Did I miss something or this house is just like me?" She asked suspecting something, while sitting in front of Tomoyo who was still in her nightgown. Sonomi and Tomoyo just laughed.  
  
=BEEP=  
  
Sakura's watch beeped. She checked it and..  
  
"HOE??!!!! Why is it only 6:45 in my watch?!" She yelled eyeing Tomoyo who was preoccupied with her drinking of milk. Tomoyo just laughed and pointed to the living room door. Sakura reluctantly walked in and saw Touya.  
  
"Ohayo Kaijuu." He greeted. Sakura's eyebrow started to twitch as she stepped on her brother's foot.  
  
"OW!"  
  
'At least he didn't say Good afternoon' She thought secretly smiling to herself.  
  
"And Good Lateness kid sister." Touya said smirking.  
  
=BAM!!!!=  
  
=Tomoeda High=  
  
"I'll just go to the school office. I'll see you later Tomoyo." Sakura said as they walked in different directions. It didn't take a long time before she saw the office. She carefully opened the door and entered.  
  
"Excuse me. I'm Sakura Kinomoto; I'm a new student here. I believe I have some business with the principal?" she politely said to the secretary.  
  
The red headed secretary lifted her head and smiled.  
  
"Ms. Kinomoto? Oh yes. The principal has been waiting for you. You may now enter." She said back in the same polite manner.  
  
"Thank you" She said smiling before entering the office. In the office was a tall, handsome man maybe in his '30s. He was in a blue formal suit and was sitting on big leather chair. He smiled as a welcome and signaled her to sit down. She followed the signal and took her seating on the blue seat in front of the large oak desk.  
  
"So my dear, I'm greatly honored that the next ruler of Japan, has chosen my school to get her education." He said smiling proudly. Sakura smiled back.  
  
"It's a wonderful school Sir, besides this is where my idol, a fine woman I used to know studied once. So I wish to study here as well." She replied.  
  
"May I ask who?" he asked interested deeply in their conversation.  
  
"My deceased mother, Nadeshiko Daidoujii (let's just say that's her maiden name ok?)." She replied softly. The principal smiled warmly.  
  
"Nade, was my best friend once. I was very fond of her. Almost asked her out but your father beat me to it. Who knew my professor would be my competition?" He reminisced. Sakura giggled.  
  
"She was a fine lady, just like you. A warm energy around you like your mother's. Very friendly, very sunny. Brings a smile to everyone." He said again making Sakura smile even more.  
  
"Thank you Uchiro-san. So what was it you wanted me to talk about with you?" She asked. Uchiro stood up and nodded. He looked out the window watching his students outside.  
  
"Ah yes. Your secret is not an easy thing to hide so I hope you know that you will be treated like every other student" he said Sakura only nodded.  
  
"Yes sir. That's all I ever wanted. To be treated like an equal. Not some snobby princess." She said happily. Uchiro laughed.  
  
"Good, is there anyone who knows of your secret aside from me?" He asked.  
  
"My brother, Sonomi and Tomoyo Daidoujii as well. All related by blood." She replied.  
  
"Okay, you may proceed to your first class. Have a good first day hime." He said smiling. Sakura smiled before exiting his office.  
  
'AYA! I'm going to be late!' she thought running to her first class. Only if she knew where it was. She smiled at the sign 'Japanese 101' but before she could get there..  
  
=WHAM!!!!!=  
  
Sakura fell on her butt as she bumped in to someone.  
  
"Hey watch it Asshole!" She absent mindedly yelled. In the same predicament she was, the guy yelled back.  
  
"Speak for yourself! Who do you think you are?! A princess?! You cant just prance around the corridors!" he yelled. Sakura, who was now angry stood up and getting ready to pounce on him when...  
  
=RINGGG!!!=  
  
" I so want to kill you right now but I can't." She said before running off. The guy with chestnut brown hair and amber eyes watched the girl run with her hair flowing behind her.  
  
"DAMN HER!" he cursed.  
  
09090909090909090900808080080080808080080808080  
  
hey 'yal that's my return of the odd number! Hoped everyone liked it. I'll becoming back with the third chapter if you want very soon! ByE and don't forget to review! MWaH! 


End file.
